L'inizio della fine
' | titolo_originale= | numero_stagione=4 | numero_episodio=1 | data_ABC=31 Gennaio 2008 | flashforward=Hurley | giorni=93 | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof Carlton Cuse | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Mira Furlan - Danielle Rousseau Sam Anderson - Bernard L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Tania Raymonde - Alex Blake Bashoff - Karl Marsha Thomason - Naomi Michael Cudlitz - Mike Walton Lance Reddick - Matthew Abbadon Grisel Toledo - Infermiera Steven Neumeier - Lewis Billy Ray Gallion - Randy John Terry - Christian Shephard Dominic Monaghan - Charlie Pace Fisher Stevens - George Minkowski }} è il primo episodio della quarta stagione di Lost, ed è stato trasmesso il 31 gennaio 2008 negli Stati Uniti. Con la sensazione che la salvezza sia ormai a portata di mano, i sopravvissuti non sanno se credere al messaggio finale lasciato Charlie sulla reale identità dei presunti soccorritori. Trama Sull'isola Flashforward La puntata si apre con una montagnetta di frutta, che viene completamete spazzata via da un'automobile in corsa che si ferma dopo essere stata inseguita dalla polizia per parecchia strada. L'episodio è seguito anche dalla televisione e si vede una persona che osserva la vicenda da un televisore a schermo piatto in una lussuosa abitazione; scopriamo essere Jack che a quanto pare si accorge dell'identità della persona al volante dopo la descrizione fatta dalla televisione del modello d'auto sulla quale stava guidando, al volante dell'auto si trova Hurley che tenta la fuga dopo che la polizia gli intima l'alt e grida quando si ritrova ormai arrestato che "loro sanno in realtà chi sia veramente, che lui è uno dei 6 dell'Oceanic!". Hurley viene portato alla centrale di polizia dove Big Mike, ora promosso a detective, gli chiede perchè sia andato in un negozio e di punto in bianco alla cassa si sia messo in fuga fracassando tutto, gli chiede anche chi ha visto in quel negozio che lo ha spaventato così tanto, ma lui risponde che non ha visto nessuno. A quel punto il detective dice ad Hurley che se ne infischia che lui sia una "celebrità" però voleva sapere se avesse mai incontrato Ana Lucia, con cui era stato partner in passato visto che anche lei era sul volo 815. Stranamente, Hurley risponde di no, anche se siamo sicuri che i due si sono già incontrati. Allora Mike se ne va, consigliandogli di riguardarsi il video che lo registrava mentre scappava dal discount. Hurley rimane solo e fissa lo specchio che si trovava davanti a sè, distoglie un attimo lo sguardo e subito dopo lo specchio diventa una finestra che rispecchia il fondo di oceano, come se improvvisamente si trovasse in fondo all'oceano stesso; vede una figura d'uomo che nuota con un cappuccio in testa e dalla corporatura sembra essere Charlie, quando poggia la mano sul vetro con su scritto "THEY NEED YOU" ('Hanno bisogno di te') il vetro esplode inondando la stanza; Hurley si getta verso la porta gridando aiuto e pochi secondi dopo entra Mike e Hurley si accorge che era stata una sua visione. Mike chiede ironicamente se lui stia cercando di farsi rinchiudere in un manicomio e Hurley lo abbraccia ringraziandolo. .]] Il flashforward si riapre con Hurley che gioca a forza 4 con un paziente all'istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa e riceve una visita da un'uomo di nome Matthew Abaddon che dice di essere un'avvocato della Oceanic Airlines; egli dice che la società che rappresenta si sente molto in colpa per gli ultimi avvenimenti successi, tra cui il suo ultimo "episodio" e la sua chiusura in manicomio, offrendogli quello che lui definisce "un piccolo miglioramento" in una struttura migliore di quella dove si trova in quel momento. Hurley rifiuta affermando di star bene anche lì ma quando l'avvocato risponde chiedendogli se è veramente così, Hurley si insospettisce e chiede un biglietto da visita per accertarsi che Matthew sia veramente chi dice di essere, e vedendo che questi ne è sprovvisto, chiude la conversazione ma l'avvocato non demorde e domanda esplicitamente "sono ancora vivi?" a quel punto Hurley si terrorizza e chiama aiuto ma intanto l'uomo è già andato via. Successivamente Hurley è sempre all'istituto ma questa volta nel giardino del palazzo mentre disegna un posto non definito ma comunque molto freddo(ci sono un igloo e un eschimese). Viene richiamato da uno dei pazienti che gli indica uno che lo fissa: è Charlie che lo prega questa volta di non dare di matto come al negozio; Hurley lo respinge dicendogli che lui è morto e che non vuole avere una conversazione immaginaria, Charlie risponde che sì, lui è morto, ma è anche lì con lui e glielo prova dandogli una sberla; i due si mettono a sedere e iniziano a parlare, Hurley chiede se Charlie sapeva gia che sarebbe morto alla stazione Lo specchio, e domanda anche perché lui non glielo abbia detto, e come risposta Charlie dice che voleva risparmiargli i piagnistei. Charlie cambia discorso dicendo che ora è lui che deve fare qualcosa, ovvero smetterla di nascondersi. Hurley cerca di convincersi che Charlie non è in realtà lì con lui e conta fino a cinque, fatto ciò, Charlie non c'è più.(Ad intervallo tra un numero e l'altro Charlie dice che "loro hanno bisogno di lui"). L'ultima apertura del flashforward vede Hurley che gioca da solo a basket nella palestra dell'istituto, quando ad un certo punto arriva Jack che dice di essere passato a fargli visita e propone di giocare ad "Asino"; durante la partita Hurley chiede a Jack qual'è il vero motivo per cui è venuto, ipotizzando che fosse per vedere se era pazzo o avesse raccontato qualcosa. Jack non dà spiegazioni e abbandona la partita e proprio mentre se ne sta per andare Hugo lo ferma dicendogli che gli dispiace di essere andato con Locke e che serebbe dovuto rimanere con lui; Jack non mostra rancore ma Hurley dice che non hanno fatto la cosa giusta e che pensa che "ci rivoglia indietro" e "fara tutto il possibile per" ma Jack lo interrompe gridando che non torneranno mai indietro. Curiosità Generale Note di produzione Tematiche ricorrenti Riferimenti ad episodi passati * Il titolo dell'episodio fa riferimento ad una frase che Ben dice a Jack "This'll be your last chance, Jack. I'm telling you, making that call is the beginning of the end." * Jack urla ad Hurley, "Non torneremo mai indietro!", e in maniera opposta a Kate, "Dobbiamo tornare indietro!" *Jack dice a Hurley che sta pensando di farsi crescere la barba. Domande irrisolte * Cosa è successo ai soldi vinti alla lotteria di Hurley? * Perchè Naomi mente e copre i sopravvissuti? * Chi è la sorella di Naomi? * Chi sono gli altri tre "Oceanic 6"? * Perchè Hurley mente sul fatto che conosceva Ana Lucia? * Cosa sta facendo Christian Shephard nella casetta di Jacob? * Hurley è veramente capace di vedere Jacob? * Qual'è il significato della visione di Charlie? * Chi ha bisogno dell'aiuto di Hurley, come dice Charlie? * Come può il paziente alla clinica vedere Charlie? * Cosa intende Jack quando chiede ad Hurley se lui avesse "avuto modo di dirlo"? ** Perchè "loro" si nascondono, e per quale motivo? * Perchè Desmond non decide di andare con il "team di Locke"? * Perchè successivamente Hurley decide di andare con Locke? * Se Hurley va con Locke, come ha fatto a tornare a casa con Jack? * Chi è Matthew Abaddon? ** Chi sono i "Loro" che domanda Hurley a riguardo, sono "loro" vivi? ** Quali sono le motivazioni che spingono Matthew Abaddon ad offrire un nuovo posto dove stare ad Hugo? * Dov'è Leonard Simms? * Come può Lewis vedere Charlie? * Perchè l'apparizione fisica di Charlie (capelli, abiti, barba) differiscono da quel Charlie che Hurley ha visto per l'ultima volta sull'isola? * Hurley, dicendo "ci rivuole indietro" parla forse dell'Isola? ** E quando si accenna a "Loro" che sono ancora vivi, si riferisce al gruppo che è rimasto sull'Isola? * Perchè Hurley sembra ossessionato dal Forza4? Collegamenti esterni * Conferma del titolo: Episodic Photographic Assets * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (14/01/08): Word/PDF